


Remember Greece

by iwtv



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Library Sex, Set in early Season 3, Strap-Ons, basically smut with a sprinkle of plot, red and gloria sneak in something special for piper and alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: “Al, I can’t wait, and it’s going to be great, but…I want it to be special, too. Something more than just another quickie, you know?”Alex hid her surprise, chest tightening just a little.“So you’ve also been thinking about Greece,” she said under her breath.Comments are highly craved. Come say hi to me on tumblr @iwt-v.





	Remember Greece

Gloria slid the brown wrapped package to Red as she left the kitchen for the day.

“That’s some damn big contraband you got goin’ on, Reznikov” she said under her breath and glancing down at the package before Red slipped it into the waistband of her pants when no one was looking.

“An English Cucumber,” said Red with a curt jerk of her head. Gloria stared at her with frank disbelief, then smirked.

“Don’t look like no English Cucumber I’ve ever seen,” she said.

Red frowned at her.

“It wasn’t for you to peek, Peeping Tom. I gave you and your girls five new hairbrushes for this,” she added haughtily. “Besides, it’s good to know at least the gays are getting some around here.”

Gloria shrugged, still smirking, as they parted.

*

Piper sighed in boredom as they walked lazily around the track.

Alex was multitasking, walking and reading at the same time. She paused every now and then to comment on the unfolding plot. Piper looked at its cover.

“Isn’t Dean Koontz a bit of a departure for you? I thought he was more like Stephen King or something.”

Alex lowered the book and shrugged.

“It was a toss-up between this and The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. I read five pages of it. Psychological thrillers mixed with political intrigue definitely make for way better movies.”

Piper sighed again and stopped their walk.

“At this point I’m willing to suffer through a Jane Austen novel if it can keep me occupied. Alex, I have been _so_ fucking bored lately.”

Alex blinked at her.

“But Jane Austen was like, ‘The Woman’ back in her day. Writing about the inner longings of repressed women in the trappings of proper, patriarchal society.”

Piper narrowed her eyes at her.

“That’s supposed to make me want to read it?”

Alex grinned at her, just enough to make her dimples show and soften her eyes.

“You are way too cute when you make that face so stop it,” said Piper.

“Why? Is it boring you?”

“No. I enjoy your face in many ways as you well know, but it can’t occupy me all the time.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow, looking at Piper through her brows. “If we weren’t in prison I bet it could.”

Piper tried not to grin but failed. Then her face lit up.

“Hey, we should find Red and see if she has… _it_.”

“You mean our English Cucumber?” Alex asked in a sexy whisper.

Piper nodded excitedly. “That would mean the opposite of boredom on this Most Bored of Boredom Days.”

Alex had to admit—at least to herself—that Piper’s idea from last week was a) far from her craziest, b) actually pretty feasible, and c) really, really, hot.

Though she’d been pretending to read the last couple of days she was really recalling their time spent in Greece. Very _specific_ times spent together, at the height of their relationship on the outside.

Remembering those times was nothing new, especially now that she was a certified jailbird and some days she needed to remember the good times to get out of bed in the mornings. But remembering Greece was definitely some of the hottest times they’d spent together.

Even now Alex had to bite off a groan thinking about it and how Piper had felt under her touch.

They left the track and went back inside. After scoping out the tv room and Red’s bunk they found her walking down the hall, returning from the bathrooms. Red spotted them and gave a single nod, her poker face as well composed as ever. Piper bounced a little beside Alex.

“Shit, she’s got it,” whispered Alex.

They turned and made straight for Piper and Red’s bunks, where the short concrete walls and mild clutter of their shared living space provided more secrecy. Piper was bouncing around Red, flapping her hands.

“Jesus woman, stop acting like a crazed rabbit in heat,” said Red, then rolled her eyes when both Piper and Alex erupted into snickers.

“Walked right into that one, didn’t I?” said Red. She produced the wrapped package from her waistband. Piper eagerly took it from her and started unwrapping it. Alex smacked at her hands.

“What are you doing? It’s not exactly for public consumption, Pipes.”

Though the plainly wrapped object made her heart beat a little quicker too, it was too busy in here at the moment and the other girls were everywhere just outside the little cubicle.

Red nodded quickly in agreement, holding a palm up and wincing.

“Yes, please. I have great appreciation for all things penis related, but I’d rather not have to see ‘It’ and then wind up imagining how ‘It’s’ going to be used.”

Piper flushed a little, pursing her lips to hide her smile. “Sorry.”

“Thanks Red. We owe you,” said Alex.

“Indeed you do. I believe I get three-fourths of that payment now.”

Red raised an eyebrow at them expectantly. Piper dug into her storage cabinet and produced two bottles of her special back treatment and handed them over.

“And you’ll get the third bottle as soon as we can get more peppers,” said Alex.

Red, ever suspicious of anything amiss, narrowed her eyes and waved a finger between them.

“This is from the both of you?” she asked dubiously.

Alex frowned and jerked her head at her girlfriend.

“She made me chew all the peppers this time. It was disgusting.”

Red considered this and nodded.

“Fair enough. I wish the both of you many wondrous orgasms. _Farewell,_ ” she added in Russian.

She stuck the bottles down either side of her shirt and left them. Piper bit back her grin, delicately touching the package on her bunk, then looking up hungrily at her partner. Alex glanced around them. The coast was clear for now. She crowded in beside Piper and unwrapped their gift. Piper made a squealing noise, bouncing in place again, and Alex couldn’t help but grin at her.

“It’s even black, like we asked for,” said Piper.

“Ok, ok, wrap it back up. Tape it under your bunk,” Alex said quickly, glancing around them again. Piper did so with a giant, almost dopey grin on her face, but her eyes were full of something deeper, shining brightly at Alex in that way they always did just before Piper spoke softly to her.

“Al, I can’t wait, and it’s going to be great, but…I want it to be special, too. Something more than just another quickie, you know?”

Alex hid her surprise, chest tightening just a little.

“So you’ve also been thinking about Greece,” she said under her breath.

Piper made a whine and looked like she was in physical pain.

“Jesus, don’t do the voice thing when you talk about Greece, I can’t handle it.”

Alex grabbed her wrist and pulled her body against her own, quirking an eyebrow.

“The things I’m gonna do to you,” she said in a voice like thick honey. She knew it made Piper weak in the knees. Alex kissed her, pressing her tongue deep inside Piper and made her moan. She always moaned the first time Alex used her tongue, no matter how many times they had kissed over the years and Alex loved it still.

*

They had to wait until the next movie night. The film was _Silver Lininings Playbook,_ which virtually everyone wanted to see, mostly for Bradley Cooper and Jennifer Lawrence. That would mean that the rest of the halls would be sparsely populated, save for a few guards here and there. The library closed at eight o’clock sharp, which was usually when movie night ended.

Alex was restless all afternoon. She hadn’t anticipated Piper’s sincere need to make this something “special.” Greece had been special too, but at that time it was mostly just about sex, a few drugs, and the obligatory rock ‘n roll.

Alex bit her lip, chewing on Piper’s words and that look in her eyes. She remembered that look…God, how hard Piper had fallen for her, and vice versa. In Greece it had been Piper in control. After learning Piper was inexperienced with women Alex had been delighted to show her the ropes, so that by the time they had made it to Greece as part of Alex’s grand drug cartel world tour, Piper had wanted to take over the reins and show off.

And Jesus, had she shown off. Alex closed her eyes and sighed, her gut feeling warm just thinking about it.

They didn’t get to enjoy those moments after Greece. Everything had started fading to black.

But now, if they were lucky, she hoped they could experience a taste of what they might have had on the outside… _would have,_ she reminded herself firmly, _would have_ on the outside, once they were free from this hellhole.

It felt like ages waiting for movie time to roll around.

Once it did Alex plucked her Dean Koontz book from her bunk just for show and made a beeline toward the library, trying not to power walk. She took note of the two guards milling about and monitoring the press of women making their way loudly to the tv room. She stood beside the library door, back against the wall to wait. Taystee and Poussey emerged from the library, rambling about their latest novel obsession.

“Hey Vause girl,” yelled Taystee, white teeth flashing. “You gonna go get yo’ fill of eyecandy with Jen Lawrence with the rest of us?”

“Sadly no,” said Vause with fake regret. “I’m going to be studying,” she said. “Also it’s a straight rom-com so there’s nothing but blue balls to be found for a gal like me.”

Finally, she saw Piper coming towards her down the hall. She smiled and knew the second her face must have lit up because Taystee and Poussey made a small uproar.

“Yea, you gonna be studying somethin’ _real_ hard, I can see,” said Poussey with a crooked smirk as she looked between the two of them. Then she made a face.

“Yo hold up. Y’all better not be doin’ the naughty in Section C, ‘cause me and T been hanging there all week.”

“For real,” said Taystee. “We don’t want no evidence of white girl sex all up in our shit, ya feel me?”

By now Piper was next to them.

“No problem,” she said. “We’ll just make sure not to come all over J.K. Rowling, should we see her works, and everything will be fine.”

“Piper!” Alex wailed.

“Aww, damn,” said Poussey, crinkling her nose and wincing.

Taystee shooed them away with a flick of her wrist, looking just as grossed out as her friend. They moved to join the thinning crowd into the tv room. Alex and Piper took one last look around them and darted into the library. It appeared to be deserted.

“Hello? Anyone in here?” Piper called out tentatively.

No answer. Still Alex thought it best to double check with a quick sweep. She sighed happily when they were indeed the only two in the room. They made their way over to the very back of the library, where it was virtually impossible to see from the front door if they were low to the floor.

“Okay, just in case we’re interrupted, we should throw our clothes on and I’ll make a distraction while you make for the door,” she said.

Piper nodded seriously. Then the look faded into something more lusty. They spread out the towel Alex had wrapped around her waist. She looked expectantly at Piper.

“The rest of our goods, madame?”

Grinning, Piper un-shoed and slid off her pants. Red’s gift—a black dildo—had been shoved down the length of a pants leg. She sat it on the towel. The second half of their “gift” was wrapped her waist at her pantyline—a makeshift strap-on. The slim codpiece was empty, waiting for its final part. Alex took a moment to look at Piper half clothed, slim long legs freshly shaved, her hips beautifully exposed in the dim lighting.

“Fuck me,” Alex muttered, pulling her in to a kiss and squeezing at her ass through her panties.

“Mmm, not this time,” breathed Piper into her mouth.

They broke off and Alex reached into her bra for the tiny bottle of super glue they had also procured for this task. Piper took off the belt and handed it over. Alex glued the fake cock to the strap-on and in seconds it was firmly attached. They looked at the final product. Alex felt her pulse quicken at the thought of shoving it deep inside her girlfriend and fucking her with it.

They undressed, making sure not to lay out their clothes neatly in case of an intrusion, though the chances weren’t very likely. Not at this time in the evening and with everyone watching the movie.

Piper’s gaze on her re-focused her thoughts on the moment. Her bright eyes wondered lavaciously over Alex’s nude form as they got comfortable on the floor. She felt a hot zing through her spine at the blatant look of want dawning in Piper’s eyes.

“I have masturbated so many times to this,” Piper said in a gentle whisper, kissing Alex on the jaw while her hands busied themselves with fondling Alex’s breasts. The warm feel of Piper’s palms fully on her made her inhale sharply. Piper pinched her nipples, rubbed her thumbs over them while sucking gently on the pulse in Alex’s neck, making it pulse faster. She shaped her hand over Piper’s bare hip, the tip of her thumb grazing close to Piper’s sex.

“I bet I’ve fantasized about this more times than you’ve actually masturbated,” Alex said into her ear with a grin. She took off her glasses.

Piper hummed deep in her throat. She kissed Alex’s collarbone, laving her tongue over the small dip between it and moving down to suck a nipple into her mouth. Alex felt sharp pleasure shoot through her, tingling down to her groin. Piper worked both nipples into hard peaks as her fingers found the soft folds of her sex, rubbing over their surface. Alex took it as a queue.

She pushed Piper down on her back and loomed over her, one hand braced beside her head while the other massaged over her clit. Piper lashes fluttered and she spread her legs, her sex opening up like blossoming petals.

Alex felt her mouth water. Piper like this was basically like indulging an addiction. To say that Piper’s sexual appetite had always been voracious wasn’t an overstatement, but since they had first hooked up Alex had discovered for the first time a similar need within herself—one that only ever grew after the first touch between Piper’s legs. It didn’t help matters that Piper always reacted like this—muttering Alex’s name and cursing softly for more, always more, and never afraid to show how much she was enjoying herself.

Alex moved her face down, down, down, licking a stripe from Piper’s navel and down further to the soft and moist fissure between her thighs. She felt Piper’s palms cover her head, encouraging her.

Alex gently licked over her pussy from bottom to top in one fell swoop and Piper gasped, back arching ever so slightly. Alex’s nose filled with the scent of the woman she knew so well. Piper’s hand became a fist in her hair. Alex brushed it to one side, lying flat on her stomach and gripping Piper’s hips as she licked over her again, feeling the small nub of her clit and the flatter surface just below, wiggling her tongue teasingly over Piper’s opening. Piper tried to spread herself more. Her words were a deep moan.

“Oh yea, Alex, oh—”

Alex moaned, feeling Piper’s responding body. She pushed her tongue inside, pushing out Piper’s folds and feeling the heat from within on her mouth.

“Oh yes, please,” Piper moaned above her.

Alex alternated between fucking her tongue inside her and teasing it over her clit, until she could taste Piper and only Piper, her wetness increasing with each passing second. She felt her own sex growing wet. She wanted to give Piper exactly what she wanted—not always the case away from the bedroom, so to speak—but this was a rare opportunity.

She shifted slightly, easing up a bit and beginning to wonder what came next. When she withdrew completely Piper whined. Alex slid back up her body. Piper look half-wrecked, eyes heavy and lips reddened and parted. Alex wiped a stray strand of hair from her face.

“Tell me what to do,” she said to Piper. “What do you want?”

She looked at the strap-on next to them and suddenly felt nervous. But Piper just smiled softly at her. She touched Alex’s lips with her fingertips. So soft. Alex’s eyes fluttered as she took a finger into her mouth.

“I want you to make love to me,” said Piper. “Just be you. That’s all I need.”

The sentiment gave her hot chills. She was shocked by the tears that filled her eyes. She looked skyward and wiped at them with a finger.

“Oh Jesus, I’ve turned into a sap,” she said.

Piper chuckled and shook her head, looking at her lovingly.

“I like you vulnerable, your soft little underbelly exposed,” she added with a teasing look that was anything but a turn-off. She reached next to them and handed Alex the strap-on.

Alex sat up on her knees and attached it. An impish grin spread over Piper’s face as she looked full-on at her girlfriend’s dick. She reached out and flicked a finger over its tip. It bounced slightly. Feeling mischievous, Alex spit into her hand and reached down to stroke it. Piper immediately protested.

“No no no! Don’t you dare make this heterosexual!”

Alex laughed out loud. She crawled back over Piper.

“Babe, it _is_ a dick.”

“It’s a _lesbian_ dick,” replied Piper with fake defensiveness.

They slid back into kissing. Alex reached between Piper’s legs again, groaning inwardly at the hot slick now coating her pussy.

“Make love to me,” Piper breathed out, palms rubbing over Alex’s shoulders and down her sides to grab at her ass. Alex felt another hot zing travel through her. She rose up enough to take hold of the dildo and line it up with Piper’s hole. She paused.

“Sure you’re ready?”

For the first time Piper hesitated.

“It’s been a long while,” she admitted.

Alex had an idea. She rubbed the dildo over the inside of Piper’s thigh and whispered into her ear, “Then just imagine me very slowly slipping two fingers inside you right now. You’re so wet, they’d slide in like butter.”

She heard the sharp inhale through Piper’s nose. Alex kissed over her Adam’s Apple.

“And imagine those fingers making slow circles inside you, over and over, penetrating you so fucking exquisitely you start to ache.”

Piper bit her lip.

“Fucking hell, Al…”

Alex teased the tip of her cock against Piper’s pussy but did not push in.

“…And then I slide a third finger inside you and you feel the stretch. I push my fingers together inside you, a little more at a time, until they’re buried. And I start to fuck you. Then I slowly push in a fourth finger and you stretch even more…”

Piper grabbed Alex’s face and forced their lips together. She bucked up against the cock between them.

“Make love to me,” she said. There was a hint of desperation there that made Alex’s pussy throb and moved her at the same time. Without further ado she gently pushed her cock against Piper. Her sex parted welcomingly and they both moaned with the intrusion.

Alex remembered Greece. God, did she remember it. This was going to surpass that.

She started thrusting inside her girlfriend. It felt a bit awkward at first, but Piper’s responses quickly made any remaining squeamishness evaporate within her. Alex rolled and pumped her hips, discovered all over again how each and every move garnered a new gasp or soft curse from Piper under her.

Piper’s arms stretched out above her head as Alex worked them into a rhythm, slow and steady, until Piper’s body moved up and down with the feel of Alex’s cock inside her.

Alex kissed her lovingly, sucking Piper’s lower lip into her mouth while her hands found her nipples, flicking them and brushing over her areolas with her fingertips so that they became hard and pigmented. Piper raised and lowered her hips with more and more rhythm. Her breath came out hot and heavy as Alex stimulated her.

“Oh please Alex, give me more,” Piper whined, eyes closed.

Alex fucked into her deeper. Her own breathing was becoming heavy. Piper was almost beside herself after a few more minutes, head twisted to the side and then thrown back, her bosom heaving and flushed. Alex gave a sharper thrust with her hips and Piper made a sound this time that was higher and louder than a moan. Her eyes opened, glazed, and Alex stilled inside her. Their lips came together in a deep dance.

“I love you, Alex Vause,” Piper panted into her mouth. “I love you so fucking much. And I’ve never hated you, not even at our worst. I never did. I never—”

“Baby, you’re babbling,” Alex said softly. “And I know.”

Tears pricked the corners of Piper’s eyes, and goddamnit, Alex felt the hot liquid in her own eyes again. She pulled out of Piper and quickly lay down on her back.

“Ride me?” she asked hopefully.

Piper’s eyes were piercing and overcome. She scrambled up and over Alex, straddling her. She slid down over the dildo, gasping as it disappeared inside her. Alex groaned loudly this time at the sight of it, at the sight of Piper over her in all her glory, breasts full, the curve of her body making Alex grope and squeeze everywhere she could. Within minutes Piper was on the verge. Alex stilled her cock and let Piper fuck herself, hips bucking back and forth and breath growing shorter and shorter.

“Alex I need—” Piper groaned.

Piper was so fucking breathtaking like this, so close to bowling over and so in need of Alex. She truly _needed_ her, and not just for a good orgasm. The thought shook Alex all over. She planted her feet on the towel and thrusted up. They interlinked their fingers together, pressing off of each other’s weight as Alex gently fucked her into orgasm. Piper managed to quiet herself enough not to yell, though her face was screwed up with the feeling of it.

Alex gently rocked inside her, riding her through it, until Piper dismounted her and collapsed next to her. Alex immediately turned and kissed her cheek here and there softly, wiping at her damp forehead. Her own need was straining, throbbing, but she ignored it, waiting patiently.

Piper turned to her.

“That was…amazing. So fucking amazing,” she said in earnest, without any of her usual excitability or jokes. Just simple truth. Alex smiled.

“Good. Mission accomplished.”

She took off the strap-on. No sooner had she laid it next to her than Piper was on her, fingers finding their way between her legs. As soon as she touched Alex she inhaled sharply.

“Fuck, you’re sopping wet.”

Alex whined in her throat; a deep, husky sound that matched her voice and Piper easily penetrated her with two fingers. The heat that had been simmering and controlled inside Alex swelled threefold. She wriggled her hips and closed her eyes.

“Fuck me, Pipes.”

A tongue laved itself behind her earlobe.

“Yes ma’am.”

And then her whole body was writing and filled with a glorious fire as Piper fucked into her, faster and harder than their previous pace. She added a third finger and Alex let out a long groan that became shaky. She hadn’t realized she’d been this aroused and so ready, but apparently fucking her girlfriend with a dildo was the biggest arousal she’d experienced so far.

Piper whispered sweet nothings to her, all the while her fingers were merciless and voracious inside her. She brushed them against Alex’s g-spot and Alex’s back arched, eyes pinched shut.

“Come for me, baby,” Piper cooed. Alex felt the pad of Piper’s thumb over her clit and that sent a crashing wave of pleasure over her. She sat up on her elbow and kissed Piper sloppily, unable to do much else. She felt her orgasm take hold of her. Alex forced her eyes open to see Piper’s in front of her, heavily lidded. Alex threw her head back and moaned loudly, perhaps too loudly, but she could hardly help it. Piper’s fingers expertly pulled her climax out of her. She saw stars behind her eyelids.

Her back hit the floor and Piper withdrew from her. The blonde let out a little laugh.

“Are you okay, sweetie? I’ve never heard that noise before.”

Alex huffed out a laugh, not able to form words yet. She weakly reached up and petted Piper’s hair. She swallowed and caught her breath.

“Jesus, Pipes.”

Alex sat up and scanned the floor behind her.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for signs that you just made my brain explode.”

Piper’s brows lifted up. She bit down on her smile.

“You were…that was…” Piper tried. She shuddered and hooked a hand behind Alex’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss when words failed. Just then there was a commotion from down the hall of women’s voices.

“Shit. The movie’s over!” said Alex.

They quickly dressed. Alex wrapped up the strap-on as tightly as she could in the towel and stuffed it down her shirt. Piper led them to the door, with Alex clinging tightly behind her to hide the additional contraband. They made it out of the library just before the crowd of inmates and hastily made for Alex’s bunk. They fell into it giggling. They hid the strap-on and Piper stuffed the edge of the towel into the top bunk so that it fell down like a curtain and gave them some privacy.

“You’ll get a shot if the CO finds you,” warned Alex.

Piper snuggled up against the cool concrete wall, spooning her.

“I don’t care,” she said. “I’m not ready to leave yet.”

Alex turned around to face her. Piper’s eyes were wide and searching.

“Alex. Promise me when we get out of here, no matter what other fucked up shit happens to us in here, that we’ll still want each other. That we’ll wake up in a giant bed one morning after a night of really good sex and just. Lie there all morning long together.”

Alex sighed contentedly and licked her lips.

“I promise.”

It was hard to tell if Piper didn’t mean something more, though Alex suspected she did. But things were chaotic in prison, each and every day almost. _They_ were often chaotic.

“We’re like two magnets,” she mused. “Sucked in to each other’s orbit and unable to stop coming together. Then we fly apart. But we always come back together.”

“That was either the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me, or you brain really did explode back there.”

Alex pretended to frown at her, though her fingers were looping themselves into Piper’s. Piper relented.

“Okay. Romantic then,” she said softly. “Two magnets. That will always have the prison library.”

“And Greece.”

“And Greece,” Piper agreed.

The fell quiet and Piper dozed off. Alex had never been much a snuggler on the outside but now, she pressed herself close to Piper. She slowly slid into sleep, scared and excited about how much she loved the woman next to her.


End file.
